Devouring Earth
Overview Villain types Underlings The Swarm These nettlesome swarms are sometimes encountered in groups, though they can also be summoned by other Devouring Earth creatures. They are highly resistant to smashing and lethal attacks, but these flying hordes don't fare well when confronted with fire or energy based assaults. Powers Devouring Swarm These nettlesome swarms are sometimes encountered in groups, though they can also be summoned by other Devouring Earth creatures. They are highly resistant to smashing and lethal attacks, but these flying hordes don't fare well when confronted with fire or energy based assaults. You have seen these before, but this Swarm seems different somehow. Powers Rubble Large Rock Beatss might fall, but from rubble smaller creaturesarise to plague heroes! Powers Geode Shard Even Shards from a fallen crystaline creature can prove deadly. Powers Quartz Shard Even Shards from a fallen crystaline creature can prove deadly. Powers Sardonyx Shard Even Shards from a fallen crystaline creature can prove deadly. Powers Guardian Shard Even Shards from a fallen crystaline creature can prove deadly. Powers Minions Bladegrass These horrid perversions of normal flora have become one of the most identifiable monsters in the Devouring Earth maniacal menagerie. In addition to their astonishing mobility, they can fire swarms of thorns at their enemies, tearing flesh to shreds in an instant. Powers Razorvine These horrid perversions of normal flora have become one of the most identifiable monsters in the Devouring Earth maniacal menagerie. In addition to their astonishing mobility, they can fire swarms of thorns at their enemies, tearing flesh to shreds in an instant. Powers Blackrose These horrid perversions of normal flora have become one of the most identifiable monsters in the Devouring Earth maniacal menagerie. In addition to their astonishing mobility, they can fire swarms of thorns at their enemies, tearing flesh to shreds in an instant. Powers Deathblossom These horrid perversions of normal flora have become one of the most identifiable monsters in the Devouring Earth maniacal menagerie. In addition to their astonishing mobility, they can fire swarms of thorns at their enemies, tearing flesh to shreds in an instant. Bedrock Made from assemblages of rocks that are somehow given form and consciousness, the Rock Troops are tough, resilent creatures who can either pound their opponents in close combator hurl rocks from a distance. Powers Boulder Made from assemblages of rocks that are somehow given form and consciousness, the Rock Troops are tough, resilent creatures who can either pound their opponents in close combator hurl rocks from a distance. Powers Jurassik Rubble Jurassik has fallen, but from the rubble a smaller creature has arisen to vex heroes! Powers Fungoid Fungus run amok' is probably the best way to describe these loathsome creatures. Like their inanimate ancestors, mushroom men prefer dark, dank places. In combat they can release clouds of deadly spores that choke and disable nearby enemies. Powers Deathspore Fungus run amok' is probably the best way to describe these loathsome creatures. Like their inanimate ancestors, mushroom men prefer dark, dank places. In combat they can release clouds of deadly spores that choke and disable nearby enemies. Powers Deathcap Fungus run amok' is probably the best way to describe these loathsome creatures. Like their inanimate ancestors, mushroom men prefer dark, dank places. In combat they can release clouds of deadly spores that choke and disable nearby enemies. Powers Geode The Devouring Earth grows these crystaline warriors in special caves deep beneath the Earth. Their blasts of shards can cut deeply into a target's flesh and bone, and energy attacks have a diminished effect against their crystaline forms. Luckily, they are susceptible to smashing attacks. Powers Quartz The Devouring Earth grows these crystaline warriors in special caves deep beneath the Earth. Their blasts of shards can cut deeply into a target's flesh and bone, and energy attacks have a diminished effect against their crystaline forms. Luckily, they are susceptible to smashing attacks. Powers Sardonyx The Devouring Earth grows these crystaline warriors in special caves deep beneath the Earth. Their blasts of shards can cut deeply into a target's flesh and bone, and energy attacks have a diminished effect against their crystaline forms. Luckily, they are susceptible to smashing attacks. Powers Lieutenants Devoured The Devoured were once normal human beings, but they have since been transformed into horrifying creatures. Their bodies have been mutated grotesquely, and even their brains have been perverted into believing the radical environmental precepts of the Devouring Earth. In combat they show their hatred for the world of men by spitting poison at their foes. Fungoid These horrid parodies of men lead the fungi armies of the Devouring Earth. Their pummeling attacks can shatter bones while their spore clouds disable their victims. Meanwhile, their summoned Swarms hold other foes at bay. Powers Granite The leaders of the Rock Troops are tougher, smarter and better equiped to take on whatever foes the Devouring Earthsets them against. In addition to the rock wielding skills of the subordinates, they have the ability to summon forth deadly swarms of insects. Powers Guardian These crystal captains command their sparkling soldiers in combat, chattering amogst one another with voices like breaking glass. In combat they rain down shards of razor sharp and pummel their opponents mercilessly. Like their followers, these creatures fear smashing attacks. Powers Herder The older, more mature plant creatures serve as leaders for their deadly cousins. They are stronger, tougher and more deadly than the lesser plant creatures. They also have the ability to summon forth Swarms to further trouble their enemies. Powers Sentry The leaders of the Rock Troops are tougher, smarter and better equiped to take on whatever foes the Devouring Earthsets them against. In addition to the rock wielding skills of the subordinates, they have the ability to summon forth deadly swarms of insects. Powers Pets Cairn These tiny Cairns channel the Earth's energies, making nearby Devouring Earth creatures more resistant to damage. Powers Fungi The Fungi emit spores that strenghten the immunity of Devouring Earth creatures. As a result, nearby creatures become resistant to many effects, including Knockdown, Sleep, Disorient and Stun. Powers Quartz These small quartz shrines focus the Earth's energies, boosting the accuracy of all Devouring Earth attacks. Powers Tree of Life These tiny trees don't do much to heroes, but their aura boosts the healing rate of all Devouring Earth creatures nearby. Powers Snipers Lichen Colony The power of the Devouring Earth seems to have no bound. This lichen colony seems to be generating some kind of spores. Powers Bosses Lesser Devoured The Devoured were once normal human beings, but they have since been transformed into horrifying creatures. Their bodies have been mutated grotesquely, and even their brains have been perverted into believing the radical enciromental precepts of the Devouring Earth. In combat they show their hatred for the world of men by spitting poison at their foes. Powers Greater Devoured The ultimate eco-warriors, the Greater Devoured incorporate the biomass of fallen heroes into their monstruous forms. They rend foes with their slashing talons, spitting poison on those they can't reach. A Greater Devoured is a formidable foe, resistant to most kinds of attacks. Powers * Foot Stomp Monsters Quarry The greatest of Hamidon's rock beasts, Quarry roams Eden with a single purpose: to destroy any humanswho stray inside. It may not be the smartest of Hamidon's followers, but it's certainly among the strongest. More than one hero has met his fate beneath Quarry's stony foot. Powers Thorn No one knows exactly how Hamidon breathed life into this colossal tree. What is certain is that the tree is grateful. Thorn defends Hamidon's Eden with a fearsome vigor, and seems to have no sympathyfor anything that walks on two legs. Jurassik The giant monster was dubbed Jurassik by a hero some time ago, and the name has stuck (though the hero has regrettaby dissappeared) It appears that Jurassik has been mutated by the many pollutants and chemicals in Crey's Folly. Now it's a creature of pure violence Crystal Titan This giant crystal monster may be the most beautiful of Hamidon's strange creatures. It is also one of the deadliest. Crystal Titan will happily slaughter any human being who sets foot within Hamidon's bizarre paradise. Powers * Foot Stomp Giant monsters Thorn No one knows exactly how Hamidon breathed life into this colossal tree. What is certain is that the tree is grateful. Thorn defends Hamidon's Eden with a fearsome vigor, and seems to have no sympathyfor anything that walks on two legs. Powers Jurassik The giant monster was dubbed Jurassik by a hero some time ago, and the name has stuck (though the hero has regrettaby dissappeared) It appears that Jurassik has been mutated by the many pollutants and chemicals in Crey's Folly. Now it's a creature of pure violence Powers Stropharia Catch it unawares and you may find this giant mushroom blissfully content, drinking in the atmosphere of Hamidon's strange Eden. If it sees you, though, watch out! Stropharia seems intent to exacting revenge for all its cousins that met their fate in a buttery saucepan. Powers Lattice This giant crystal monster may be the most beautiful of Hamidon's strange creations. It is also one of the deadliest. Lattice will happily slaughter any human being who sets foot within Hamidon's bizarre paradise. Powers * Crystal shards (Ranged) Archvillains Terra Transformed by a Devouring Earth drug, this raging beast was oncethe woman Tanya Tyler. Now capable of breeding Devouring Earth creatures, Terra is the monsters' greatest offensive weapon in their war against humanity. Powers Named bosses * Dr. Theron (Lesser Devoured) * The Justifier (Lesser Devoured) * Test Subject (Lesser Devoured) * Venomous (Herder) Category:Enemies